The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to life rafts and, more particularly, to stabilizing and self-righting features for life rafts.
Single sided life rafts may be susceptible to be tipped and/or overturned under the action of strong wind forces and/or wave forces. If this occurs, the life rafts may become tilted and/or flipped-over or inverted. Traditionally, if the life rafts are inverted on the surface of the water due to any external disturbance, there is no built-in mechanism to automatically bring it back to an upright or stable position. If the life raft cannot be made upright, a danger to the life of the occupants may be posed. Some prior solutions exist with a configuration or mechanism to manually force the life raft into an upright position. Some such solutions include a righting-cord which is engaged by a person manually pulling on the righting cord that may be provided on an underside of the life raft. However, because the process of pulling the righting-cord requires manual intervention, the success of an up-righting process may be cumbersome and/or may depend on the situation and/or an individual's skill and capacity to overturn the life raft.